Hyrule's Hero
by Tsuki's-Insanity-World
Summary: There was someone he didn't know of out to bring him down. Fear from everyone who out to kill him finally let out, causing him to have uncontrollable anxiety. Weak and scared, Link is giving the assassin their way. But he refuses to let that happen. But how will he be able to stop it when he's scared of everything that lurks around each corner? Will he continue to protect Hyrule?
1. Link

_The Princess must be asleep._ I thought. I sighed. _Time to rid some monsters!_ I took out the Master Sword and started walking towards Hyrule castle. I made my way past the through the trees and eventually found my way through the labyrinth they call an _obvious path._ It's not very _obvious_ if you constantly get lost in it. N-not that I do! But I used to a whole lot. Luckily, I finally can get through it without taking a wrong turn.

I decided to take care of the monsters tonight rather than in the morning because I hadn't got a free day in a long time. I'm really looking forward to a day where I get to kick back and not have to swing my sword at something (including Navi who can be very -scratch that out-_extremely_ obnoxious at times) and where I can just sleep or make some wooden statues. It would be nice to have a free day and the weather has been great and the skies have been clear lately. I imagine tomorrow as the perfect day to just have a little break.

While fending off some entities, I began to think about Ganon. Dangerous enemies. Why wouldn't the feeling that something awful would happen go away like it always did? I tried to shake it off as if it where nothing; I tried to deem it as a simple worry. But my anxiety great worse. _Someone_ wanted to hurt me. I could feel the anger of that person burn throughout my body. I squeezed my eyes shut shook my head. _No, it's just a simple anxiety._ I thought. Everyone gets anxious about something unreal, sometime, right? I wanted to believe it so badly. But I couldn't shake off the feeling. With that, I continued to kill the entities, collecting some rupees as I did.

The inky blackness of the sky had turned brighter as the sun began to rise from the horizon. It changed the sky to a bright, beautiful orange colour. But it wasn't that beautiful anymore. I don't understand _why_… or _how _something never changing, could change. It was the stupid fears creeping into my brain, trying to mess with me again. I tried to smile but it faded like a daisy, shriveling in the hot dessert sun. I trembled and even though the radiation of the morning sun was warm against my skin, I felt cold and draped in cold darkness. I shivered. I dropped the Master Sword on the ground and fell to my knees as if all of the strength in my body had left me. A jolt of pain hit me in the back of my head and spread all over. I wanted to scream in pain, and to cry out. But I simply _couldn't_. I opened my mouth to cry and scream in terror of something that I didn't know of but, nothing came out.

I felt dizzy and the world seemed to spin around me. I let myself fall then curl into a tight ball. I was scared. _What could've made me so scared? _I asked myself. I can't be sure. It then hit me. That feeling. The one when I felt as if someone _was_ going to hurt me. Yes. That was what was my problem. Someone does want to hurt me, I told myself. Why? was my only question. I haven't done any wrong other than sleeping in and becoming late to my job when I was young and was sort of like the blacksmith's apprentice, I think. But why would the blacksmith want to hurt me? I've only been late a few times. Is that so much to set someone off? I hope not. I hugged myself tighter. If it _isn't_ the blacksmith, obviously it's Ganon but I already know that I wouldn't been surprised he wanted me dead. But knowing Ganon wanted me departed had never scared me so badly.

If the person wasn't Ganon, maybe it's Navi for telling her to _shut up_. But Navi's a tiny little fairy. Even if she did want to hurt me, she'd have to get me high up, get me to look over a ledge of rotten wood, and push me over the ledge (in which she has done.) The Sheikah? Couldn't be. Someone I didn't know, but they knew of me. It was most definitely possible. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the woods._I was at home? Who brought me?_ I thought. I sat up and looked around. No one. I sighed.

"Link!" I jumped up. Someone was in the room with me! "Who-where-what!?" I looked from side to side. I heard a lame sigh. "Link, are you _crazy?_ It's just me! Navi, _duh!_" I shook my head. "Sorry…" I hung my head shamefully. "How did I get here?" I asked. Navi groaned. "When I saw you totally_freak out,_ I went to ask someone for help." I stared at her. "Who in Hyrule _did_ you get?" I asked. Silence shrouded my home.

"Uh… Impa… She was at the castle at the moment."

"Oh, why did it have to be her?" I said, about to cry. Navi sighed and I imagined her rolling her eyes. "Link, would you_like_ to be hurt, or not hurt?"

"Not hurt..."

"Yes and Impa was the only way that you wouldn't _get_ hurt." I covered my eyes. "But I am hurt!" I heard the fairy groan. "How so?" she asked. I frowned and pointed at my chest. "In here!" Navi flew closer to me. "So what, you have a broken rib or something?" I narrowed my eyes. "No! My heart hurts!" I whined.

Navi sighed. "Having seeing you kill all those monsters, I sometimes question if you even have a heart." I scowled. "They're evil!" I complained. "Then why does your heart hurt, Link?" she asked, obviously unamused. "Because it feels like someone is going to try to kill me. And because you ruined my reputation with the Princess. Maybe..." I said looking at the floor. "Who doesn't want to kill you? You're a jerk who kills all the time and the Princess will never go out with you nor even love you. I mean, you're pathetic thing, aren't ya?" the fairy scoffed. "Yeah, you need to shut up for a while. I bet Aryll would know and she's got a thick skull like me."

"Pfft, whatever. But seriously, the Princess will never go out with you." I sighed. "Y-yeah... Doesn't matter... I don't really like her..." I laid down on my bed and turned to the wall. I realized I wasn't wearing the same thing as yesterday. I was wearing a beige tunic with simple turquoise designs on the neckline. I was also wearing green pants. "Why am I dressed differently!?" I shouted at Navi. "Hey, your clothes were dirty, speaking of, when was the last time you washed them? And yourself... So we got your normal clothes and did our best to put it on you." I blushed. "We?" I asked. I heard the fairy chuckle nervously. "Yeah... we... Me and Impa that is..." I buried my face into my pillow.

"Congrats, Navi, you ruined my life," my voice muffled by the pillow. There was a knock at the door. I stood up and opened the door. I still felt sick. I looked at the figure standing in the doorway. "Uh, um... Princess?" I stammered. "Oh, good, you're awake. Impa had told me what happened and I wanted to see if you were okay, Link." I blushed. "W-well, thanks..." I said, stumbling, my feet still unsure and my body still weak. "Well, you should get some rest. Get well, hero." Zelda said. I blushed even more. She walked in and I saw that she had a cloak on with a hood that was to hide her face._Had she snuck out?_ The thought made me blush a _deep_ red. I also saw she was wearing pants? A-and of course a shirt! But what would it look like if...? No, no, no, no, no!

She walked in and put something on my table. I was lying under my blanket and curled up in a ball. I'm pretty sure it looked really stupid to the Princess... I was depressed, drowning in my thoughts, until the Princess made her way to me and knelt down. She bent lower and kissed my cheek. I swear, I would've _cried_ if I hadn't shamed myself enough to feel like it was one of the greatest accomplishments of my life but now it was just... a healing of one out of a hundred pains. Once she left after staying by my side for a while (which I loved) I got up and yelled at Navi, "Oh, yes she would!" I freaked out, smiling like an idiot until I got back under the blanket and dozed off.

I woke up later in the day and walked to the table. I looked at what the Princess had left there. It was a bowl of fruits from the merchants in the village. _How sweet_. I thought. _Maybe she does like me, hmm? Take that Navi, ha!_ I ate some of the fruit and sat and thought for a while. I thought about all of the bad things, like the possible person who was out to _kill _me. Or the person who was out to kill me... But good thoughts also swirled through my mind like Zelda liking me! Or Navi shutting up once in herlife! Has she?


	2. Mysterious Pain

I sighed and yawned, still tired and weak. I don't know how fear can make a person so weak... Can it? I was beginning to think the craziest thoughts like if a witch did this to me in the darkness of the night? Made me weak for Ganon so he can attack Hyrule without me being able to do anything. What if life was a dream? What if I'm actually asleep and this whole life is just a figment of my imagination? I would've woken up, right? Then who would Zelda be? My... girlfriend? That would be a world that I would like to wake up to. Navi, an old friend that tries to keep me out of danger? Maybe she saw me go into this dream. Aryll? Probably a little sister just like now. Ganon? Maybe a strict teacher... Or a criminal that everyone knows about? But who would I be? I have memories of living this whole life. Years of memories...

But then, how long does that mean I've been sleeping for? Months? Years? Am I nearly dead? How long!? I wondered about the most horrifying things yet like killing the innocent. Doing all sorts of bad things. Murder. It kept coming to me. The word kept ringing in my head. I got up and sat on my bed. I laid down and sighed deeply.

I felt pain surge throughout the most of my body. It wouldn't stop. I groaned loudly and screamed thinking it would work, "Make it stop! Make it stop!" But it did nothing. Navi flew towards me and yelled, "Make _what _stop?" she asked with sass. I curled into a tight ball and tears streamed down my face. "THE PAIN!" I screamed as I cringed in agony. "MAKE IT STOP!" I shouted even louder. "Where is it coming from, Link?" Navi asked calmly.

I cried more, the tears soaking the pillow and my tunic. "E-everywhere! It hurts! MAKE IT STOP!" I shouted. "I'll get Impa. Stay calm and if anything goes wrong, scream really loudly. Maybe someone will come and help?" With that, the blue fairy flew out the window to fetch Impa. I continued to cry my eyes out and muffled my screams in the pillow. _WHAT IS CAUSING THIS PAIN!? _I yelled in my head. _Whoever is doing this will certainly pay. _I thought, gritting my teeth and breathing heavily.

There was a sensation of sharp spikes impaling my body. Then the feeling of unbearable heat, then the freezing coldness, then dizziness and nausea. And then it start all over again. I had been through the cycle of uncomfort five times and was at the low temperatures, making the cycle complete nearly six full times. Impa and Navi found me curled up in the corner of my home, surrounded in blankets and a blazing piece of wood by my side.

Impa was able to check me up although I was dizzy and kept asking to be excused to leave so I could regurgitate. I went out and vomited blood. I started yelling nonsense words of fear and my tunic was now covered in the red. Soon, Impa and Navi came out and checked on me. Impa said for me to eat immediately for I was possibly lacking nutrients. Sorry to break it to you Impa but EXACTLY HOW DOES THAT EXPLAIN THE FEELING OF BEING SPIKED!? I slowly ate some soup I found in my cabinets. I put my head down after a while and started to feel impaled. I began yelping. I saw Impa put something in my soup and she said, "Get some soup in you." I nodded and did exactly that. I fell asleep.

When I woke up, the cycle had gone. I was in no pain. Just sickly feeling. I had a fever. I groaned loudly and pulled the blanket over my head. I was glad to have slept the pain off and I rather suffer a fever than have the feeling of being stabbed. I curled up in a ball and dozed off once more.

Later, the Princess came back to visit. She sat by my side and told me stories and sang songs to me. I loved just listening to her voice - It made me feel better. Zelda's sweet voice rang through my ears even after she left. I think I'm in love with her. But, who doesn't? I let myself fall asleep thinking these thoughts.

When I woke up, it was midnight. I walked outside and breathed in the cool air. I sat down on the ground, leaning against the wall of my house. I stayed there for a while, watching the twinkling stars in the sky. I sighed, engulfed in the beauty of the world above me. I looked for constellations and connected the stars to make a nice sky portrait of dear Zel. I smiled and forgot all about my sickness. I connected the stars and made the triforce appear in the sky as well. Zelda was my favourite though. How her soft hair fell on her chest and back as gracefully as she walked. How her azure eyes sparkled in both day and night. Her perfect peachy skin. Soft lips and super soft bre- um... I love all of her.

I stared at the sky till dawn and went back inside. My fever had subsided and I had a cold. Sleeping did good for once in my life. I laid under my blanket and snuggled with myself (I'm so lonely...). I looked at the ceiling and sighed. I hugged myself and grabbed my blanket. Pressing my hands to the cold floor, I pushed myself to my feet and went to my closet and put on a two long sleeved shirt. I put on thick beige pants but left my hat hanging on a chair. I draped the blanket over my head and walked outside.

"Now, exactly where do you think you're going?" I heard a high pitched voice question me. I stopped dead in my tracks and sniffled. "U-uh... I'm going to go to Hyrule castle..." I said, shyly. Navi flew to me and threw at me a black scarf with the royal crest stitched into it. I coiled it around my face and neck. "I guess, thanks." I began walking. Navi trailed behind me and I held the blanket around me. I had put on my boots and hid a small boomerang. I was ready if the assassin came.


End file.
